Commonly owned U.S. application Ser. No. 13/385,395, filed Feb. 18, 2012 provided a two-gang pre-wired TV bridge kit for enabling a homeowner to rapidly install an electrical outlet on a wall while eliminating damage to the wall surface. The two-gang pre-wired TV bridge kit enabled a homeowner to rapidly connect electrical feed from an existing electrical outlet to a wall mounted TV or similar electrical device. The two-gang pre-wired TV bridge kit vastly simplified and minimized the time for installing power to a wall-mounted TV and eliminated the need to remove drywall, drill studs, and feed electrical supply cable through the studs in order to power the electrical device.
Although the two-gang pre-wired TV bridge kit provided a kit that vastly simplified the task of providing power to a wall-mounted TV or similar electrical device, the two-gang pre-wired TV bridge kit of the parent application could be improved by adding functionality to enable supplying communications signals to the device such as CATV cables for carrying the TV signal or the cabling for a surround sound system connected to the TV.
What is needed therefore is a device and method for supplying power and low voltage connections to a wall-mounted TV. Such a device should eliminate the need for altering the surrounding wall surface and underlying studs, eliminate the need to pull power and low voltage cables through adjacent studs in the wall, and eliminate the need to make extensive repairs to the drywall and wall surface after the cables are installed.